Achievements
Achievements are small in-game challenges that will pay out gems as a reward. Most of the challenges are simple and will be completed as a matter of course during gameplay, but some are harder and others still are currently impossible as the related game content has not yet been released. Achievements are split into three levels, with more gems given as a prize for the higher levels. Achievements Village Builder This is an extension of the tutorial, giving you some aims in order to grow the Woodland village. I - Light a fire and build a shelter :This is done during normal gameplay, and is required before it is possible to increase beyond Level 2. II - Build the Farm House and unlock a food and resource :This is also completed as part of standard gameplay, and will generally be done before Level 5, although can be done earlier. III - Make the Flowerbed and upgrade a storage building :The Flowerbed is a [quest that becomes available at Level 4. The storage building can be any of the Food Store, the Resource Store, or the Water Store. Love Life This achievement is part of the gameplay and encourages you to arrange a date and a spouse for one of your new villagers. I - Send a villager date request :Again, this is something you will do as part of the standard gameplay, as you will be unable to fulfil your villagers' Happiness and Level Up without doing so. II - Send a villager marriage request :Part of gameplay. III - Have a villager get married :Part of gameplay. Baby Boomer This achievement encourages you to grow your village using birth rather than buying adult villagers for gems. (You will probably do both to begin with.) I - Deliver 1 baby in your village :This will occur as part of standard gameplay. II - Deliver 15 babies in your village :Standard, and will usually have occurred before Level 10. III - Deliver 50 babies in your village :This seems like a lot, but it is easily doable. It's surprising how quickly babies can be born if you spend gems and/or you unlock the Riverside and Mountain villages. Boomtown This achievement is about growing your village; meeting the specific populations required. I - Reach a village population of 12 :Self-explanatory, and very easy to achieve once you unlock the Sandstone Fire. II -Reach a village population of 20 : Also not particularly tricky to achieve once the Limestone Fire has been unlocked. III - Reach a village population of 35 :A little more challenging, but this will generally happen once you have unlocked Riverside. Happy Fun Time This task requires that you keep your villagers happy. Nothing more. Fulfil their every need and you will be rewarded. I - Get 5 villagers simultaneously carefree :Simple. Self-explanatory. II - Get 10 villager simultaneously carefree : A little more tricky. You will need to keep an eye on your stocks of food to ensure you don't run out of something. III - Get 20 villager simultaneously carefree : Simple once you have got the hang of keeping your food stocks high enough. You will probably need to upgrade your Food and Water stores before you will be able to complete this achievement. :Reward: ?? (probably 10 gems) Snappy Dresser This achievement is not something that you will see during the normal course of gameplay. Costumes are a specialist item found in the Maya's Caravan. Unlike most things there, they are bought for gems rather than coins. I - Dress villagers in 2 unique outfits :Note: The special outfits that adorn those villagers who are 2+ Stars do not count towards this total. The outfits must be purchased. II - to be unlocked III - to be unlocked Jubilance This achievement celebrates keeping your villagers very happy and carefree. I - Release 15 full villager happiness bars :This is something that seems easy. And it is - at the beginning of the game. Complete this early to prevent being frustrated later on! Simply wait until the villager's happiness meter is full before you collect your points. II - Release 75 full villager happiness bars :This will seem like a long slog after the first task. Keep sticking with it - believe me, the next one will seem like it takes forever. Especially since every time you level up, that meter gets just a little bigger. III - Release 200 full villager happiness bars :It is possible. I promise. Just remember to wait after you have levelled up, to let those villagers do something to top the meter up. :Reward: ?? (you will deserve a million gems. You won't get them.) Decorator This is another achievement relating to Maya's Caravan, although this one can be completed without spending gems. Decorating items can be won when exchanging charms for villagers, or you can exchange goods for coins and use those to buy items at the Caravan. I - Place 25 unique items of décor :Note it says 'unique'. This doesn't mean you can use all those pieces of path you have around and get away with it. II - Place 75 unique items of décor III - to be unlocked Horticulturist This achievement is to do with Farming, and therefore cannot be undertaken until this has been unlocked. I - Store 3 different farmed vegetables in 24 hours :As you need 3 different vegetables, you will need to be at least Level 5 before you can achieve this (The River Rescue items count as long as they can also be eaten)). II - Store 9 different farmed vegetables in 24 hours :You are likely to need to be Level 17 in order to meet this task. Edible Quest Items become rare after the River Rescue. III - Store 15 different farmed vegetables in 24 hours :You will need to have unlocked every farmed food in order to gain this reward. By which time I imagine you will be used to farming things as quickly as possible in order to keep your villagers happy. Shrine Filler This is another achievement you will pick up as the game progresses. All you need to do is Level Up. I - Reach level 10 II - Reach level 50 III - Reach level 100 Agriculture This is another farming-based achievement. This one is met by upgrading your farm house. I - Have 2 crops being farmed at once :You will need the Clay Farm House for this. II - Have 3 crops being farmed at once :You will need the Elm Farm House. III - Have 5 crops being farmed at once :You will need the Granite Farm House (available after you have unlocked Riverside). Master Forager This is the first of a series of achievements that reward you for having villagers who are Master of a particular skill. This one is for Foraging. These achievements were more difficult before the Woodland Heroes were released, since they are masters of everything. For the purposes of this reward, villagers are counted from the moment of conception onward, so if a couple conceive a 3 star (or higher) baby who is a master of Foraging, that baby will count right away. I - Make 1 villager a Master Forager II - Make 5 villagers a Master Forager III - Make 10 villagers a Master Forager Early Learning This achievement is all about babies and their fun items. I - Watch babies play with 3 unique fun items :It is worth noting that you don't necessarily have to observe the babies yourself - they have to interact with the items. :The editor believes you must be in the correct village while the interaction is occurring, but that the baby does not have to be 'observed' as such. II - Watch babies play with 5 unique fun items III - Watch babies play with 8 unique fun items Lumberjack This achievement celebrates Mastery in Forestry. I - Make 1 villager a Master Forester II - Make 5 villagers a Master Forester III - Make 10 villagers a Master Forester Musicians Like the Early Learning achievement, this focuses on fun items - a specific, musical subset. I - Watch villagers play with 3 unique instruments :You will likely achieve this after you have reached the Riverside village and crafted the Bagpipes II - to be re-unlocked III - Watch villagers play with 7 unique instruments :You will need to have reached the Mountain Village for this, as there are currently only 7 musical instruments available. Manic Miner Like the Master Forager, but for Mining. I - Make 1 villager a Master Miner II - Make 5 villagers a Master Miner III - Make 10 villagers a Master Miner Hitched These awards are easily obtained as part of the normal gameplay. I - Complete 5 marriages in your village II- Complete 20 marriages in your village III - Complete 50 marriages in your village Green Fingers This award celebrates mastery in Farming I = Make 1 villager a Master Farmer II - Make 5 villagers a Master Farmer III - Make 10 villagers a Master Farmer Quest Master This achievement can be obtained by completing events (tasks) during Timed Quests such as The River Rescue and the Mystery of the Misty Marsh. Each task counts towards your goal. I - Complete 5 timed quest events :You are likely to achieve this during the first timed quest, The River Rescue. II - Complete 15 timed quest events III - Complete 35 timed quest events Wayfarer This achievement relates to moving villagers between villages. Note - the villagers do have to be moved - those born in the village, or those who marry in, do not count. I - Move 2 villagers to Riverside II - Move 10 villagers to the Mountain :A little trickier than for Riverside III - Move 20 villagers to the Beach :This is currently impossible as the Beach village is as-yet unreleased. Fishy on a Dishy Like the Horticulturist achievement, but for Fishing. I - Store 3 different species of fish in 24 hours II - to be re-unlocked III - Store 15 different species of fish in 24 hours :This one is tricky, and will require you to have unlocked all of the fish. Hooked Like the Master Forager etc, but celebrating mastery in Fishing I - Make 2 villagers a Master Fisher II - Make 5 villagers a Master Fisher III - Make 10 villagers a Master Fisher Historical This achievement rewards you for reaching a specific number of days since you first played. It is worth noting that you do not have to have played every single day in order to achieve this goal. I - Complete 25 years in your village II - Complete 100 years in your village III - Complete 250 years in your village Legacy This achievement celebrates the final day of your villagers' lives, when they take the Final journey. It is harder to achieve than you would think as your villagers as most villagers leave rather than reach old age. I - Have 2 villagers take the Final Journey II - Have 10 villagers take the Final Journey III - to be unlocked Smooth Sailing Like the Agriculture achievement, but for Fishing. I - Have 2 boats fishing at once II - Have 3 boats fishing at once :You will need to upgrade to Fishing Hut 3 to achieve this. III - Have 5 boats fishing at once :This is currently impossible as a maximum of 3 boats are available until new upgrades to the Fishing Hut are released. Game Hunter Like the Horticulturist and Fishy on a Dishy achievements, but for Hunting. I - Store 3 different hunted game in 24 hours II - Store 9 different hunted game in 24 hours III - Store 15 different hunted game in 24 hours Crazy Crafter This achievement relates to the use of Workshops. For this, it is definitely worth remembering that the Woodland, Riverside, and Mountain workshops all operate independently of each other. I - Craft 4 items simultaneously :The best way to achieve this is to upgrade the Woodland Workshop, and also use both the Riverside and Mountain workshops as well. :Of course, it is very possible to achieve this before unlocking the Mountain village. II - Craft 8 items simultaneously :This is more difficult and generally unnecessary below level 100 (at least) III - Craft 12 items simultaneously :This will involve having all three Workshops upgraded to level 4. Hunter Gatherers Like the Agriculture and Hooked achievements, but for Hunting. I - Have 2 villagers hunting at once :You will need to upgrade to Hunting Lodge 2 to achieve this. II - Have 3 villagers hunting at once :Requires Hunting Lodge 3. III - Have 5 villagers hunting at once :As with the Hooked achievement, this is currently unachievable due to restrictions in the gameplay. Huntsman Like the Master Forager etc, but for mastery in Hunting. I - Make 2 villagers a Master Hunter II -Make 5 villagers a Master Hunter III - Make 10 villagers a Master Hunter Circle of Life This seems simple enough, but like the Legacy achievement, is quite difficult on the grounds that not many villagers actually die. I - Have 1 birth and death in 24 hours II - Have 1 birth, marriage, and death in 24 hours III - Have 1 birth, coming of age, marriage, and death in 24 hours Category:Content Category:Incomplete